Различия комикса и сериала
В этой статье представлены различия героев, сюжета и тому подобное. Мы будем рады, если вам есть что дополнить, рассказать и показать нам здесь! Завеса и порталы В комиксе порталов было всего 12, а в сериале их было большое количество. К тому же, чтобы закрыть этот портал, стражницы объединялись и направляли все свои силы в его сторону, когда в сериале Вилл использовала Сердце Кондракара. Стражницы В сериале все подруги (в том числе Элион) - восьмиклассницы, в комиксе Вилл, Элион и самая старшая Корнелия - девятиклассницы. В сериале только Хай Лин может становиться невидимой, в комиксе все девочки обладали этой силой. И наоборот, в комиксах и книгах только Хай Лин может летать, когда в сериале это могут все стражницы. Вилл Вандом В сериале Вилл достаточно быстро становится друзьями со всеми стражницами, также она очень храбрая и сильная личность. В комиксе девушка долго не может найти себе места. Она уязвима, ранима и неуверенна в себе, поначалу сдружившись только с Тарани. Вилл часто чувствует вину перед стражницами. Также было показано в "ненастоящем будущем", которое придумал Фобос, чтобы морально сломить стражницу, её худший кошмар быть отвергнутой Мэттом и проигнорированной подругами (так как однажды её бывшие друзья из Фадден Хиллс являлись лицемерами и предали её). Ирма Лэр В комиксе девушка, в конце концов, встречает свою первую любовь, Стивена, который является совершенно новым героем. В сериале же Ирма так и не находит себе парня, хотя Мартин влюблён в неё и надеется на что-то, но стражница думает только об Эндрю... Корнелия Хейл В комиксе Корнелия спокойная и дружелюбная. В сериале же ей больше присуще поведение испорченной и избалованной девочки, которая всё больше задевает Вилл и жестоко опускает её на землю из-за зависти к новенькой Вандом, которая заняла место лидера. Корни может быть достаточно саркастична и тщеславна, намного больше заботится о своём внешнем виде и мальчиках. Помимо этого, критикует одежду и внешность других. Всё же, у Корнелии есть то доброе сердце. Корнелия в сериале помешана на мальчиках, в комиксе же она чувствует некую неприязнь к ним, даже после истории с Калебом, Корни игнорировала парней, которые проявляли интерес к ней (например, не пошла на вечеринку к Питеру, несмотря на приглашение). Впрочем, стражница стала мягче, когда начала встречаться с Калебом. This was because she knew there was someone special for her because of her dreams about Caleb. But in subsequent comics her relationship with Peter has begun to grow. She and Caleb break up a few episodes in the second season when Caleb chooses Meridian over Cornelia. Cornelia is disappointed and hurt by Caleb's choice. Back on Earth she had a few dates with Peter, after she had the new power to become taller. When her date is interrupted by Caleb and the girls who are at the ice rink with Lillian, she used her new power combined with Irma's new power of changing the colors of clothing so she could change her outfit to pink when she was with the other boy. When Caleb finds out that she had a double-date with Peter he is disappointed. Cornelia realized that she loves Caleb more than Peter and breaks up with Peter to start over with Caleb. = Тарани Кук = = Хай Лин = Злодеи Фобос В сериале национальная одежда принца была полностью изменена не только в цветовой гамме, но и фасон. К тому же борода и брови пепельного цвета и убрана татуировка с символикой Фобоса. Witch-phobos-surrounded-by-his-whisperers.jpg Фобос на троне.jpg Возраст принца в комиксе точно неизвестен, примерно около 50-ти лет, притом, что выглядит он также, как в шестнадцать лет, когда занял трон Меридиана. В сериале просто указано, что он старший брат Элион, но ничего про бессмертие и тому подобное. Артефакты В сериале показано, что Галгейта, открывшая портал на Землю с помощью печати Фобоса, обронила артефакт в канализацию, который не нашли спустя 12 лет. В комиксе стражницы находят печать в заколдованной книге в доме Рудольф. В комиксе, чтобы закрыть портал, стражницы прилагают общие усилия, в сериале этим занимается Вилл, пользуясь Сердцем Кондракара. Магия Порталов в комиксе всего лишь 12, когда в сериале их бесконечное множество. Остальные герои Бланк, Охотник, Джулиан, Трил и Джик - герои, придуманные для сериала. Калеб - шептун в комиксе, и является второстепенным персонажем, а в сериале выходит на передний план в роли главного мятежника Меридиана. Анна Лэр - мачеха Ирмы в комиксе, несмотря на то, что они так похожи. В сериале Анна - мама девочки. Мистер Хагглс или просто домашняя белка Вилл: Сюжетная линия В главе "Исчезновение" Ян Лин умирает после того, как выполняет свой долг - передаёт внучке магические артефакты. В сериале бабушка Хай Лин остаётся на Земле до конца второго сезона. * Похожее развитие событий приобретает и судьба героини Элион. Девушка не сразу отправляется на Меридиан в сериале. Эндрю Хорнби в комиксе появляется всего раз в главе "Исчезновение", в сериале мы видим его гораздо чаще. Имена В сериале Охотника Фроста зовут Ловцом Фростом. В сериале фамилия директрисы - Никербокер, а в комиксе используют Боксер, что странно, так как в английских версиях она ''- Mrs. Knickerbocker.'' Возраст В сериале Крис еле-еле разговаривает, когда в комиксе он уже по полной подшучивает над Ирмой, однако, в обоих случаях мальчик ходит в детский сад. * То же самое сделали с Лили Хейл. В сериале не было учтено, что время на Меридиане идёт намного быстрее, следовательно пока Элион пропадала 13 лет на Земле, для Фобоса прошло больше лет, поэтому в серии "З значит Зенит" ему исполняется 27. Силы и способности Внешность Эндрю Хорнби брюнет в сериале Эндрю0.jpg Эндрю хорнби.jpg Том Лэр в комиксе уже седой, а в сериале у него тёмно-рыжие волосы. Tom Lair.jpg Tom lair02.png В комиксе волосы Питера тёмно-коричневые, бородка рыжая, а глаза карие. В сериале же образ упростили и сделали светло-зелёные глаза и чёрные волосы. Peter Cook.jpg Piter.jpg У Ян Лин в сериале волосы ещё не были седыми и всегда были собраны в пучок. Ян Лин 0.png Хай и Ян 1х01.png В версии комикса Мэтт - брюнет с карими глазами. В сериале - голубые глаза с тёмно-синими волосами. Мэтт гитара.jpg Screenshot_20180213-123451.png Цвет волос Найджела в сериале был изменён с рыжего на ярко-красный, а также добавили чёлку. Найджел.jpg Nigel ashcroft.jpg Категория:Медиа